The invention is based on a device having a torque-limiting unit.
Furnishing a device with a torque-limiting unit in a power drill has already been proposed. Such torque-limiting units are integrated into very powerful power drills embodied as jackhammers and are embodied as a safety overlock coupling, which is intended to prevent the power drill from sliding away from a user in the hammer drilling mode of the power drill, for instance if a drilling tool suddenly seizes, and the user must suddenly withstand the torque generated by the power drill. As a result, potential risks to the user can be eliminated.